After All the Marriage(s)
by Misacchin
Summary: Dalam setahun ini, apakah aku bisa menemukanmu di pernikahan teman kita?/Untuk pertama kalinya aku sadar. Ia tidak datang/Shiota Kaede atau Shiota Akari, terlihat paling histeris di antara kami semua./ bad summary-DLDR-baper
Pernikahan.

Aku selalu berpikir.

Menghayal sesuatu yang berasal dari harapan.

Kau…

Dalam setahun ini, apakah aku bisa menemukanmu di pernikahan teman kita?

.

.

 _AnKyou belongs to Matsui-sensei._

 _And this is my fict._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **After All the Marriage(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Januari**

Mereka yang pertama kali bersatu, setelah tujuh tahun lamanya terikat 'hanya' sebagai kekasih. Adalah Shiota Nagisa dengan Kayano Kaede alias Yukimura Akari.

Di sini sebagai tamu, aku menangis terharu melihat dua sahabat SMP-ku bersatu resmi.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku sadar. Ia tidak datang.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Februari**

Di tahun yang sama, saat hari kasih sayang, _cassanova_ Maehara mengucapkan sumpah setia menjadi pendamping hidup Okano Hinata sampai akhir hayat.

Pernikahannya sedikit lebih ramai dari milik Nagisa. Ramai dengan tangis penggemar Maehara, pastinya. Aku dan teman-teman tertawa melihat upacara sakral ini menjadi ajang tangis fans.

Tapi, aku pun tau, ia juga tidak datang kali ini.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Maret**

White day. Sang pemain baseball professional, Sugino Tomohito, hari ini mengubah nama Kanzaki-san menjadi Sugino Yukiko.

Aku dengar dari gossip yang beredar, pernikahan ini wujud peringatan 'White day' dari Sugino. Karena saat valentine kemarin, Kanzaki datang ke perlombaannya, walaupun sang gadis gamer sedang asik dengan kompetisi game online-nya.

Usai pernikahan, Kanza- ah, Sugino Yukiko menghampiri kami. Semburat merah tipis masih nampak di wajahnya. Shiota Kaede atau Shiota Akari, terlihat paling histeris di antara kami semua.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **20 April**

Aku sempat tertegun melihat undangan yang sampai di rumahku kemarin. Sugaya Sousuke, seniman ternama abad ini, menikah dengan _prankster_ Nakamura Rio. Mau kuulang beratus kali pun, nama yang terpampang tetaplah sama.

Padahal kukira Nakamura-san akan menikah dengan ** _nya_** atau dengan ** _nya_** atau malah sama Nagisa, orang yang pernah ia taksir dulu.

Tapi, di sini lah aku. Melihat Nakamura-san berbalut gaun putih panjang elegan yang tampak anggun disertai ringisan yang tidak berubah sekalipun.

Sayangnya, kali ini pun aku masih belum melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **29 Mei**

"Kau harusnya lihat ini! Okajima-kun menikah dengan Kurahashi-san. _Mattaku_ , aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata." aku hanya tertawa lemah menanggapi ocehan Akari yang terdengar bersemangat.

Kali ini aku tidak hadir di pernikahan temanku. Flu tiba-tiba menyerangku di awal musim panas ini. Akari sempat mengetawaiku, ketika aku membeberkan alasan ke-alpha-anku. Katanya, hanya orang aneh saja yang bisa terkena flu saat _summer_. Aku kembali tertawa kecil karena ejekannya.

Dan kata Akari, sampai sekarang ia masih tidak datang.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Juni**

Ini adalah pesta pernikahan sederhana milik Yoshida dan Hara, sepasang teman masa kecil. Di sini, aku dan teman-teman alumni kelas E, bisa makan masakan Yoshida Sumire –nama baru Hara– sepuasnya, karena semua masakan ini ia yang buat.

Rio dan Akari terlihat paling bersemangat merasakan semua makanan. Kataoka yang datang bersama Isogai, hanya mampu geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua wanita beda surai itu.

Tapi, dia masih belum terlihat.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Juli**

Yada Touka tampak anggun dengan gaun yang ia pakai saat bersanding dengan sang polisi, Kimura Masayoshi atau Seigi.

"Apa rencana kalian kedepannya?" tanya Fuwa berlagak seperti wartawan.

"Hmm, aku tidak akan menamai anakku dengan nama Seigi –keadilan–." ceplos Kimura disertai anggukan istrinya.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar jawaban spontan Kimura. Sepertinya, ia tak ingin anaknya bernasib sama sepertinya hanya karena menanggung nama 'keadilan'.

Dan kali ini pun, ia masih belum nampak.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 Agustus**

Semuanya asyik mengagumi pesona pantai pesta kali ini. Chiiba menggelar pernikahannya di pinggir pantai Osaka yang ia sewa sehari penuh.

Hayami tersenyum senang saat melihat gerombolan 'mantan' kelas E datang.

Tapi, sebenarnya masih belum lengkap. Karena ia tidak ada.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 September**

Sang mangaka populer, Fuwa Yuzuki, akhirnya menikah dengan editor perfilman, Mimura Kouki.

"Pantas saja manga dan anime milikmu sangat populer." celetuk Hinano.

"Eh, memang apa hubungannya?" heran Mimura –Fuwa– Yuzuki.

"Penulis naskahnya Hazama Kirara. Mangaka-nya kau sendiri. Sutradara anime dan- ah, live action! Anime dan live action yang mensutradarai Mimura kan?" selidik Takebayashi, sang dokter sekaligus otaku.

Yuzuki hanya cengengesan saja, "Hey, jangan lupakan aku. Aku _seiyuu_ -nya tau!" sewot Akari.

Aku dan teman-teman terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sewot Akari yang merasa dilupakan.

Dan, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia belum nampak.

Tapi, Nagisa berhasil mendapatkan kontak dan sedikit informasi tentangnya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 Oktober**

 _Kalau ia tak kunjung ada kabar, aku akan menikah denganmu awal Desember nanti._

Kuhela nafas pendek dan memasukkan HP ke dalam saku kemeja.

Pagi ini, duo ikemen meresmikan ikatan mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Terasaka yang masih merintis ke-politis-annya, turut datang meramaikan pernikahan ini. Muramatsu sebagai sie. konsumsi tampak kalang kabut. Itona dengan santai mengantar makanan dengan kereta makanan elektro miliknya.

Dan yah, ia pun masih belum datang juga.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 November**

 _Baiklah. Aku beri kau chance sampai 24 Desember. Tak ada kabar, aku akan ke rumahmu dan bilang orang tuamu, bahwa 26 Desember kita menikah._

 _Katakan itu padanya dan ingat itu!_

Aku terdiam. Kertas rumusku kuabaikan sejenak. SMS bernada ancaman itu membuatku sedikit frustasi. Kalang kabut aku kembali berusaha lebih keras mencari informasi tentangnya lewat Nagisa. Sungguh, aku merasa telah merecoki Nagisa dengan urusan pribadiku ini.

Pikiranku kembali diusik segala macam tentangnya. Ia yang tidak pernah membalas semua pesan yang aku kirim. Ia yang jauh dari Kunugigaoka. Ia yang sedang merintis kesuksesan yang ia mimpikan sejak dulu. Ia yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku. Ia yang akan memutuskan masa depanku selanjutnya.

Sekarang, kau ada dimana?

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Desember**

 _Jadi, masih belum ada kabar?_

 _Ini sudah tanggal 24 looh._

Kepalaku penat. Ini tanggal 24 Desember. hari terakhir yang _ia_ berikan. Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan menikah dengan _nya_ bukan dengan _ia_ yang selalu kupikirkan. Yah, bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja….

TOK TOK

"Manami-chan, ada temanmu." badanku terduduk seketika. Aku bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar. _Okaasan_ tersenyum penuh arti menatapku. "Cepat kau temui. Tidak sopan loh, membuat tamu menunggu."

Heran. Bukannya bertanya siapa, aku malah langsung bergegas turun dan mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu. Tak ada siapa-

Ah, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di ambang pintu rumah.

Kakiku melangkah menghabiskan sisa tangga dan bergerak menuju ke orang itu.

 _Amethyst_ -ku melebar tak percaya. Sosok yang baru saja melintas di pikiranku, sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Bukan, bukan orang yang selalu mengirim SMS bernada ancaman. Tapi, dia. Dia yang memenuhi pikiranku selama setahun belakangan.

Senyum hangatnya masih sama, "Ah, _ohayou_ , Manami-chan." sapaan yang ia lontarkan juga masih sama. "Ne, Manami-chan, jangan lupa besok ya?" selesai bicara, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Aku tersadar dan segera menahan lengannya, " _M-matte yo_." kuhela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan ucapan, "Memang ada apa dengan besok?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Menikah."

Tubuhku tersentak, "M-menikah?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menekan suaraku agar tidak bergetar memalukan, "S-siapa?"

Sepasang maniknya membulat tidak percaya, "Hee, tentu saja kau dan aku, Manami. Kau ini kenapa?"

 _Speechless_. Detik setelahnya, aku hanya bisa merasakan mukaku mulai panas.

"M-menikah?" ulangku tak percaya. "E-eeeeh?! K-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Lagipula besok natal! Memang ada gereja yang mau menikahkan orang ketika tanggal merah dan itu adalah natal?!"

Sebuah tawa geli terdengar setelah rentetanku berhenti, " _Heiki da,_ Manami-chan." tangannya terulur mengacak poniku, "Pamanku kan bisa menikahkan kita. Lagipula, kita akan menikah di villa pribadi keluargaku, dekat gunung kok. Dan, aku ingin pernikahan kita diadakan di hari ulang tahunku. Tak apa kan?" lanjutnya santai sekali.

"A-ah, baju pengantinnya? Lalu konsumsinya? Undangannya bagaimana? La-lalu, lalu-" ucapanku terhenti ketika ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibirku, meminta untuk berhenti berbicara.

Senyum ramahnya masih terpasang, "Baju pengantinmu nanti pakai saja punya _okaachan_ -ku. Ukurannya sudah kupaskan. Masih bagus kok. Banget malah. Dari dulu aku menyimpannya dengan baik." ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "Aku juga sudah mengirim undangan via e-mail. Konsumsi aku mengandalkan Muramatsu, Itona, serta Yoshida dan istrinya." lanjutnya tenang.

"A-ano…"

"Acara mulai jam sepuluh pagi. Kujemput kau jam tujuh. Nanti kau akan dirias _okaachan_ disana."

Aku benar-benar terdiam sekarang. Persiapan yang ia lakukan sudah sangat sempurna. Sudah jelas aku tidak akan bisa protes, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya seorang diri dan menjadikannya sebuah rancangan yang _perfect_.

Kau tau, ini _surprise_ terbaikku, selain kau yang sudah kembali di hadapanku.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **25 Desember**

Kami sudah terikat.

Di sini, di atas altar bernada merah dan lavender.

 _Amethyst_ dan _mercury_ bertemu.

Senyumku muncul mengikuti senyum hangatnya.

Gaun putih panjang dengan motif kotak merah, bersanding apik dengan jas merahnya.

Aku menunduk sebentar untuk menghapus bulir-bulir yang mulai berjatuhan dari kedua manic _amethyst_ milikku. Cengeng memang. Tapi, aku benar-benar bahagia.

Semua tamu undangan melontarkan ucapan selamat, saat aku dan suamiku, Akabane Karma, turun dari altar. Teman-temanku bersorak ricuh. Bahkan, Asano-kun turut tersenyum di antara teman SMP-ku. Sakakibara ikut terharu sampai mengelap ingus. Irina-sensei melambaikan tangannya sambil menggandeng anak perempuannya yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun-an lah. Akari dan Rio melambaikan bunga _Baby's Breath_ yang tadi kulempar asal. Dasar mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin menemui mereka, Manami?"

Kuanggukkan kepala ringan. Dia terkekeh sebentar lalu mencubit pipiku ringan.

" _Naruhodo_ , mari kita temui mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

 **okeh, tebar-tebar** ** _omake_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OMAKE_**

Akari meloncat memelukku. Yukiko tersenyum senang di samping sang suami, Sugino. Hinata ikut menangis terharu sambil memeluk Maehara. Hinano langsung melahap _muffin_ saking bahagianya.

Sebuah deheman berat membuat aku dan teman perempuanku menghentikan acara alay kami. Lupakan Karma yang sudah asik menjahili Nagisa atau malah menggoda Terasaka yang seminggu lalu bertunangan dengan Hazama-san.

"Ah, bisa aku meminta sedikit waktu dengan Oku- ah, Akabane Manami-san?" Megu mengangguk mewakili teman-temanku yang akhirnya menyingkir dariku. Tinggal aku dan Asano-kun yang berhadapan. "Sebelumnya, _omedetou_ , Manami-chan." ucapnya tulus.

Sungguh, aku tak mampu membalas ucapannya bahkan untuk sekedar mengangguk.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Oh, _gommen_ , aku sudah mengancammu selama ini. Aku tau, kau pasti sangat kalang kabut berjuang mencari kabar dari si Akabane kampret itu." aku tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

" _Souka, souka,_ ternyata selama ini kau mengancamnya ya?" Asano _facepalm_. Karma tersenyum jahil di sampingku. Entah kapan ia datang.

Sang mantan ketua OSIS SMP hanya menghela nafas, "Jika kau tidak kembali, mungkin namanya akan menjadi Asano Manami." dengus Asano.

Karma ngakak nista. Aku dan teman-teman menatapnya datar. Asano mendecih.

"Karma-kun." suamiku menoleh ke arah sohib SMP-nya yang kini jadi guru, "Selama ini, kau sebenarnya kemana? Kau menghilang tanpa memberi kabar satu pun pada kami." semua temanku mengangguk setuju membenarkan ucapan Nagisa.

Aku menengadah melihat _mercury_ -nya yang terlihat mengingat sesuatu, "Aku? Aku tentu saja mengurus semua tugas birokrasiku, kalau bisa sampai beberapa bulan ke depan sudah kukerjakan. Jadi, sisanya bisa kukerjakan di rumah atau di kerjakan bawahanku." jelas Karma santai tanpa beban.

Sepertinya, dia tidak tau rasanya mencari kabar orang yang menghilang seenaknya saja.

Rasanya mau mati!

" _Sasuga wa Karma-kun_." puji Akari dengan mata berbinarnya, " _Sou,_ Karma-kun, siapa yang menyiapkan pesta dadakanmu ini?" tanya Akari sambil menggigit _cupcake strawberry_ -nya.

Si surai merah hanya tertawa kecil semi sombong, "Tentu saja aku. Selain mengerjakan tugas, aku juga merancang pesta ini. Yah, walau sampai bergadang ngga tidur." ujarnya bangga.

Tiba-tiba, Asano-kun menerima sebuah panggilan dari HP-nya. Kurasa, itu dari sang ayah, mengingat raut wajahnya berubah drastis lalu kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang." lelaki bersurai pirang strawberry itu menjabat tangan Karma lalu segera berbalik pulang.

Kakiku berjalan reflek. Mengejar langkah yang dibuat Asano-kun.

"A-ano, Asano-kun." aku berhasil menahan lengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Ia menoleh. Manik violet-nya menatapku heran, "Ada apa, Manami-chan?"

" _A-arigatou_." Asano menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Kepalaku menunduk semakin dalam. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Semuanya?" ulangnya.

"T-terimakasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih juga karena selalu menemaniku. T-terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini. A-aku benar-benar berterimakasih." ujarku terbata. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit sekali. Rasanya, seperti aku sudah menyakiti dan menghancurkan sosok di depanku ini.

Tangannya terulur dan mengelus kepalaku pelan. Kudongakkan kepalaku ragu, dan mendapati Asano tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah. Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri. _Sou,_ Manami-chan,…" dia memberi jeda sebentar, seolah apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya dalah hal yang berat, "… berbahagialah dengan Akabane Karma."

Aku tersentak. Asano menatapku sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

Di situ aku menyadari sesuatu. Manik violetnya tampak diselimuti kabut pekat. Kabut yang nantinya juga akan turun ke hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Asano-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **finissshh.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ah, apa yang Misa buaaaatttt?

Seperti biasa. Terlalu OOC dan.. entah kenapa yang ini sumpah sakit banget Misa bikinnya. Sakit tauuu.

Guyaaahh, ini fict Misa yang buat, kenapa malah Misa baper sendiri? *gigit guling sambil pundung dipojokan*

Baper sumpah baper. Misa alay emang. Fict abal gini dibaperin. Padahal _reader_ malah bingung sama tulisannya yang amburadul itu.

Aslinya sih, fict ini Misa tulis di buku. Trusan Misa ketik di kompyuter. Berhubung Misa ga suka nyalin trus tulisannya mirip *ga ada yang nanya*, jadinya diubah dikit-dikit. Tapi, kok malah ancur yah? Ancur banget malah.

Misa gatau, udah berapa kali tekan tombol 'hapus'. Sampai jari pada pegel semua. Udah seharian ga ada pelajaran, trus malah dibuat maen OSU, eh malah malemnya ngetik banyak habis itu main 'hapus' aja. Misa kurang kerjaan! *padahal PR menggunung di kasur*

Ah sudahlah, kalau dilanjut, Misa bakal curhat di sini. wkwkkkw.

So, mind RnR? *cieeeh, Misa gaya*.


End file.
